


little do you know

by domharry1994



Category: One Direction
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angry Harry, Angst, Asshole Harry, Asshole Louis, Character Death, Cutting, Dad Harry, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Multi, Past Abuse, Sad, Sad Harry, Self Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Yelling, child fic, dad louis, daughter - Freeform, prompt, suicide note, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: "...I'm trying to make it better piece by piece..."♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡"You're too much of a pussy to jump anyways, I would be ssurprised if you actually had the balls to end it. Now. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of our room!"***************************************************Harry and Louis are shitty parents, their daughter finds herself at the edge of a bridge at 3 am.





	

**Author's Note:**

> um this is a weird prompt. Trigger warning don't read if this will trigger you please, hope you enjoy kudos and comment♡ also I'm think of doing a second part like ten years into the future and how everyone is dealing with her death.

She had reached her breaking point. Her wrists ached from the deep deep cuts she had inflicted just moments ago. No one cared about her. Not even her parents who were suppose to love her more then life itself. Her dad's had no idea about the cutting, the bullying, her severe depression. But she often wondered, if they did know would they even care? She quickly scribbled out her suicide note, leaving it brief. Merely thanking Harry and Louis for dealing with her for so long and wishing them a happy life without having to carry on with the burden of her existence. 

Hazel quietly tip toed to her window, she undid the latch and didn't hesitate to climb onto the roof. She closed her eyes as she felt the cool air on her clammy skin, her hands couldn't stop shaking and her grip was loose on the shingles but it didn't matter. She almost laughed at the irony of being scared to fall off the roof. She was dying somehow tonight, she wasn't picky. 

She jumped off, her knees bending as she hit the ground, she took one last look at her house, filled with memories of smoking weed on the roof, parents yelling about dirty dishes as she picked at her cuts, sneaking boys in at night and letting them use her body. Her intentions became more clear as she thought over her shitty life and it made her even more excited to end it. 

Her bare feet padded against the side walk, the slight frost burning her heels which were still kind of sore from the jump. The bridge started to become clear in the distance and despite the second thoughts she was having earlier, it now seemed worth it. 

Her hands gripped the frosty railing, her eyes intensely stared down at the rushing water, her escape. She climbed over the rail and stood over the edge, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Silent tears streaking her face. This is the end. The end of her short short life. She prepared herself to jump when a sudden buzz came from her pocket. She nearly jumped off the bridge in surprise, she had nearly forgotten she had brought her phone. Her shaky hands grasped her lit up phone and her heart sinks as she sees the last person who cares about her message her, her ex. 

She bit her lip, if she reads this message it could possibly convince her not to jump and she would defiantly regret it. 

She couldn't resist the temptation and opened his message, her heart thumped a little faster at the sweet message; 

"Hey.. it's been a while since we've talked but I saw you today at school and I know you're cutting again and you looked so sad and I walked by your house today and I couldn't stop thinking about you and I guess I'm messaging you now because I care so much for you and I'm scared you're hurting yourself... and I still love you and I hope you feel the same." 

Fuck. Hazel thought to herself. The one person who made her feel like life was worth living wanted her again. Without even noticing she climbed back behind the rail, her thumb hovered over her key board thinking of the right thing to say. 

She wiped her eyes as tears started to cloud her vision, "I miss you, I miss you so much james. Everything has gone to shit and I'm done. I love you too but I'm at the bridge now and I'm going to do it this time. Please move on for me and if my organs are still good please reserve and give them to someone who actually wants to live. Take care of yourself." 

With that, Hazel closed herself and forced herself to close her phone. She wanted to climb back over the railing but something was stopping her. She was starting to doubt her decision. Maybe she was giving up too early. Maybe life could get better. Her phone started buzzing, James was calling her. 

She couldn't help herself when she answered, she remained quiet as she heard him crying.

"Don't do it baby," he begged, "please go home and tell your parents about everything. Just please don't, I can't live without you."

Hazel choked on a sob and fell to her knees, "I can't live like this anymore, James. I'm so so done." 

"Fuck, I'm like 4 h-hours away from you. I'm in the car now. Go h-home and wait for me, baby please." He cried, his voice on the edge of hysterics. 

Hazel bit her lip, conflicted between the man she loves with all her heart and the urge to just end it all, "if I leave the bridge, you have to promise to never leave me. You have to promise we can get through any curve ball life throws at us."

James cried harder, "yes baby, yes. I promise I'll do anything just please don't fucking jump. Go home and tell your parents. I love you I love you I love you." 

Hazel's wide eyes looked at the rushing water one more time before walking away to the bridge, back to her home where she thought she was escaping. 

"I'm off the bridge." She whispered, James let a relieved sob. 

"Good girl, good girl. I'll be there in three hours, okay? I love you I'll see you soon."

"I love you too. Bye." She hung up hesitantly, her stomach felt sick as she became nervous of telling her parents. What if they shipped her away? What if they thought she was crazy?

She didn't try to be sneaky when coming into the house, she was going to be waking her dad's anyways. She nervously crept up the stairs. She stood in front of their bedroom door and took a deep breath before opening the door slowly. To her surprise Harry was still awake. Harry looked away from her book and up to her with annoyed eyes, "yes?" 

Hazel closed the door behind and leaned against it, nervously clutching her sleeve. 

"C-can you wake up dad? It's important." Hazel asked nervously, her dad gave her an incredibolous look but gently shook his husband awake. Louis's eyes fluttered awake.

"Apparently hazel has to tell us something so important it's necessary to wake you up at three in the fucking morning." Harry told Louis harshly, who groaned. 

Louis sat up and both parents looked up at her expectantly, harry raised his eyebrows as if telling her to go on.

She cleared her throat nervously, "we'll, um, I... I need help, guys. I was just at the bridge, and I almost jumped but than James talked me out of it and.... I think I need... help.." 

Hazel felt relieved, a whole weight lifted off her shoulder s at confessing her darkest secret. But she didn't get the reaction she was expecting, they both looked at eachother with annoyed expressions.

"Is that it?" Harry asked with an edge to his tone, Hazel hunched her back nervously, wallowing into herself.

"You woke us up at butt fuck in the morning because you're being an angsty teen. You know what!" Harry yelled, his jaw tight from yelling, Louis looked at Hazel with hard eyes and she wished she had just jumped. 

"Your too much of a pussy to jump anyways, I would be so surprised if you actually had the balls to end it. Now. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of our room!" 

Hazel turned around fast in fear, her hand shakily opening the bedroom door and rushing out the room, slamming the door behind her. Her father's pounding voice echoing in her head. 

It didn't matter how sweet James could be or how he could promise all these wonderful things; it's all shit. People lie. People lie all the fucking time. Hazel was going to prove her dad wrong, she was brave. She really is. 

So that's why at seven in the morning James ran up the stairs, screaming filling the styles house hold as he saw the love of his life hanging limp from the ceiling of her bedroom that held so many memories. He screamed and screamed, he ran to her lifeless body and lifted her out of the noose, he kissed her pale face, hoping maybe she was still alive. Still breathing. 

"What's all the noi- HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Harry screamed, his eyes wide as he took in his dead daughter being held by her ex boyfriend James.  
He sputtered as he took in eh noose on the ceiling and the kicked over chair. His daughters scarred arms. 

He cried in his eyes and tried to reach for her but James dodged his hand and give him a dirty look.

"This is your fucking fault! You made her life a living he'll! " He screamed at the man he hated most, the one who drove his baby to end her life. 

Louis rushed into the room and passed out on the floor at the sight of his dead daughter.  
James kissed her forehead shakily , harry felt as if he was living a nightmare. If only he relized how easily he could lose hazil. 

Hold your kids close, because one day they won't be there.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the end sucks I'm going to try to fix it but hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and comment.


End file.
